


A Fire's Touch

by cityoflove23



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fire, Infidelity, Love, Mistrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smile with each fire’s kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire's Touch

I stand at the entrance to Hell,

The fire’s lust drawing me closer,

As the first flame touches my skin all I can do is yell,

My pleasure fueling my poseur.

The smell of burnt flesh fills the air,

Pain melting into pleasure and back again,

Yet I can’t bring myself to care,

The chains tightening to the pain.

I smile with each fire’s kiss,

The Devil’s hand wrapped around my heart,

My wedding vow no more than remiss,

My lover and I finish and part,

My husband comes home his kiss cooling the fire on my lips,

Still lost in the dark unknown of his eclipse.


End file.
